Tears of a Lieutenant
by phantom1ntheshadows
Summary: A story of the day that the man Riza loved died, and her whole world came crashing down. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't even realize that he is dead.


A/N: yes, this is my first story. It's a sad little oneshot about something that happens to Roy, and what happens to Riza afterwards. No, it's not nearly as sad as you think at first. Read on, dear fans...

Note: No, I don't own FMA. If I did I would be rich, and this would be an episode, not a fanfic.

PROLOUGE: "This is one tough mission…" Roy thought to himself. Him and Riza eased steadily down the seemingly deserted alley, determined to reach their goal. If only the Furher hadn't given them such a difficult mission. "capture the rebels of lior and put a stop to this nonsense." Was he insane? "Sir, watch out!" Riza shouted. It was the rebels. Gunshots rang out from both sides, and one of them caught the leader of the pack in the shoulder. He didn't fall, but rather continued to shoot, determined to take Roy or one of his colleagues down. He was cocking his gun at Riza, who was distracted by another rebel attempting to make a break for it. "Riza, No!" he shouted, diving in front of her. The bullet caught him in the forehead, and everything went black. The colonel shot up in bed, rubbing his forehead. "that was one helluva dream…" he said to himself….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy could hear the sobs of his first lieutenant coming from the other side of the barracks door. He eased it open and slipped inside, careful not to disturb her. She was sitting hunched over on her cot, holding a bloodstained blue jacket, burying her face in it to dry her tears. He could hear her small whisper saying "why Roy, why did you leave? You promised you'd always be there…" It made no sense, he was standing right behind her, why was she crying and cradling that ruined jacket? He slipped back out, deciding it best not to disturb her if the emotional crisis had anything to do with him.

He continued along the dimly lit hallway, listening to the dull thud of his heavy boots against the hardwood floor. His friend and colleague Lt. Havoc came from the other direction, an expression that was sad and vacant at the same time replacing his normally cheerful features. The zombie-like lieutenant trudged past without so much as a glance up from the floor at his superior officer.

"What's going on?" wondered Roy aloud. "Why is everyone so sad looking today, and why is Riza crying?" He had reached the normally locked main function hall, and oddly enough the door had been left standing wide open. Odd, either someone had robbed the place, or…

He wandered into the room. An unmarked and closed black casket grimly stood center. He glanced up at the clock-it was way past midnight. Something strange was going on, as far as he had been told no one had died since Lt. Hughes, but it was too late to ask anyone what was going on, chances are all personnel were already asleep anyway. Maybe all of this was just an elaborate April fools' joke. He apprehensively approached the coffin, half expecting some joking message to be written across the top. Instead something metallic caught his eye- a medal given only to soldiers who were KIA.

Suddenly Roy heard a second set of footsteps echoing rapidly down the hall outside, apparently headed for the main exit to the complex. Roy quickly spun around. "Riza, wait!" he shouted, but she didn't stop. She continued to run, tears streaming down her face, hair disheveled, and still clutching that ragged and bloody military jacket in her arms. He ran after her, screaming her name. Riza ran through the chill night air, eventually collapsing under an oak tree not far from central command, finally overcome by physical exhaustion and her immense grief.

Out of nowhere a figure appeared- It was Envy, one of the seven monsters the military had been after for months. Slow and determined, the shadowy figure approached Riza.

"Still bawling over your precious colonel?" it jeered coldly. Riza looked up at the figure, resigned to her probable fate.

"Do with you want with me;" Riza replied blankly. "there's nothing left for me here." Envy began to morph into Roy- similar to the trick he had employed when disposing of Lt. Hughes. The creature pulled out a metallic object.

"No, Envy you bastard, get away from her!" Roy shouted. Suddenly he was paralyzed, unable to save her from the demonic figure before her. He could see his own eyes reflected in the creature's freezing stare.

"You can try to fool me." Stated Riza emotionlessly. "But I know you're not him. Your eyes hold none of his warmth." There was a sound of two gunshots, and the only person Roy had ever loved was gone forever.

He broke down, overcome by the most immense sadness he'd ever felt. He melted into the ground, sobbing, his head in his hands. He didn't notice it at first, but a glowing light was forming before him, taking her shape.

"Roy!" she yelled, falling into his embrace.

"Riza…." He breathed. "What's going on? Why couldn't you hear me? Why were you crying?"

She began to explain to him what had happened. There had been an attack in Lior. They were caught in the thick of a group of rebels attempting to take military personnel hostage. One had shot at Riza, and he had dived in front of her, saving her while at the same time ending his own life.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you're back. I missed you so much..." She said. Their lips met, and a happiness that neither had felt in life now enveloped them in death. A gruesome sight awaited their coworkers, but they sensed now that there was little that they could do for them where they were going. The figures walked towards a gate that had appeared in front of them without warning. It opened, and fading into mist the two walked through it-finally together for the rest of time.


End file.
